Fate of Skyrim
by Salvecai
Summary: An Orc gets caught in the middle of fate.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I will be updating this little by little over time.

Creak Creak Creak was heard, suddenly an Orc could be seen waking up. "I see your awake Orc", a Nord to the left in front of the Orc stated. Suddenly someone made an outburst, "It's all your fault you Stormcloaks, if it wasn't for you I would've been halfway to Hammerfell by now!", a Nord to the left in front of the Orc burst angrily while looking to the direct left of the Orc, who confused as who the 2nd Nord spoke to looked to the left. It was another Nord, though this one was different. This Nord was much more finely dressed and armored, while being gagged. With the outburst the cart driver shouted to the 4 of them, "QUIET BACK THERE!".With the shout the Nord who spoke first looked at the driver in disdain, then looked to his left and stated with deep respect almost warship, "Watch your tongue horse-THIEF. That is the Jarl of Windhelm, Leader of the Stormcloaks, and the True High King: Ulfric." "ULFRIC!? If your here-gods- where are they taking us!?" the horse-thief stated.

30 minutes later a fort came into view from the tree tops."Huh, Helgen, I used to be sweet with a girl here.", the first Nord stated as the carts rounded a corner into the keeps' square. When the carts stopped everyone stepped out and made a semi-circle, the horse-thief ran off as he jumped off shouting, "You'll never take me alive! I don't belong here! I'm not a Stormcloak." "Archers!", a heavily armored female shouted, and within milliseconds he was pelted in the back by 2 arrows and 1 arrow in the knee.

As the Stormcloaks(and other 'criminals') jumped out a Nord started doing roll call. When he reached the Orc he stated, "You there, step forward. You're not on the list. Who are you?". However, all he got was silence. "Captain what do you want to do, he'snot on the list?", he asked the heavily armored female. "He goes to the block with the rest 9f them.", she responded. "Very well, we'll make sure your remains are returned to your homeland.", the man replied. This didn't seem to bother the Orc still. "Say what you wish, you all shall die soon anyways.", the orc stated. "What do you mean Orc-filth?!", the Captain demanded. "It doesn't matter, the reign of humans is almost over.", the Orc stated looking up over the keep towards the mountains. "You know what Orc-filth? You just moved up your execution, your up first.", the Captain stated in anger.

As the Orc was being walked to the executioners block, he suddenly started saying a rhyme, "And the Scrolls have foretold of black wings in the cold, That when brothers wage war come unfurled! Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, With a hunger to swallow the world!". "Hey Orc, what nonsense are you spouting now?", Ralof questioned from behind the Orc. Suddenly the Orc turned his head to the sky and shouted "AL DU IN!" as a shockwave was sent skyward with the shout. One of the villagers recognized the name, "BY THE GODS! HE'S DRAGONBORN! HE SUMMONED THE WORLD EATER!". "The World Eater as in the dragon? Dragons are myths.", the Captain stated as she advanced towards the Orc. "ROOOAAAR", was heard as a powerful wind nearly snapped the trees like twigs. The Orc then smiled and said, "He is here." "Archers! What do you see!?", the Captain shouted. "By the gods! Its in the sky! DRAGON!", was heard from the archers with the final being shouted by every archer as Alduin landed on the keeps entrance. "YOR SUL TUL!", the dragon said as it burned all the Imperials to a crisp, the Stormcloacks were hiding in a watchtower watching as the Orc walked up to the dragon without fear. "Orc, get back.", one of the Stormcloaks shouted.

The Orc just turned, smiled, and shouted, "Alduin, I am the one who released you from your prison. I have only one thing I want in return, to help in your conquest of the mortal world." "Ahrk Fod Zu'u Joor(Why should I mortal)?", Alduin asked in return while the Stormcloacks were watching in awe. "Times have changed, humanity and other races are more advanced. They are far more capable of killing you and your kind. I can infiltrate the castles and weaken them for you to come in and annihilate them.", the Orc tried to bargain. "In fact, go resurrect your kind, I will finish up for you here.", as the Orc finished that he turned towards the Stormcloacks, who were rushing to escape though the tunnels. "Very well, this could be temporarily mutually beneficial.", the dragon said in Common this time. The Orc smiled with glee as he charges the Stormcloaks and Alduin charges the Imperials.

"Traitor! How dare you side with the dragons?! They'll destroy the world!", A Stormcloak shouted. "I know.", The Orc stated as he chopped off the head with a dropped battleaxe, but hot before pulling the esophagus out of the throat. Alduin, who saw that, smiled wide and thought, "Perhaps this wasn't a mistake."


	2. Authors Notice

A.N: Hello to all my readers.

First of all, I would like to apologize for my absence, my real life has gotten busy and i haven't had time to relax and write. However, i now have my own laptop so that _**SHOULD**_ be changing real soon. Here's to hoping.


	3. Apologies

Sorry all for not updating, life got busy being in Honor Societies, SkillsUSA competitions, etc.

Bad news: Most likely all current published might be getting abandoned for now.

Good news: I am starting a Warframe(non-Crossover) and all current are up for adoption.


End file.
